Baby-Lon
Ronpei Babahara '(馬場原 論平 ''Babahara Ronpei) also known as '''Baby-Lon (バビロン Babi-ron) is a character in the Dance Dance Revolution series. Introduction Baby-Lon is a baby, but when he puts on the magic earmuffs he got from his adventurer father, he becomes a Super Baby with killer dance moves. When he takes them off, though, he’s just a regular baby. He is Maho's 1/4 Italian and 3/4 Japanese son. Games in order of appearance: *Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX (2001) *DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX- (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (2003) *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME 2 (2005) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA (2006) *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 (2007) *DanceDanceRevolution X (2008) *DanceDanceRevolution S (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution S+ (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 CS (2009) *DanceDanceRevolution X2 (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX (2011) *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars (2013) *DanceDanceRevolution (2013) Design and Conception Here is what the designers have to say: "This time around, the focus is on cute! Given the limitations, what you add and take away becomes crucial in what you want to express. He really taught us a lot, even though he’s barely one year old." - DDR X Character and Personality Baby-Lon is described as a sleepy yet adventurous and happy baby. This can be seen in his story when he travel's through Disco's town all by himself (despite him being a baby) as he tries to remember where he is trying to go. As well, in his story, Baby-Lon travels to outer space proving his adventurous side. Story DDR X (Street Master Mode) Episode 0 Epilogue At last, Baby-Lon rocketed off into space. As he danced among the stars, Baby-Lon made friends with some people who looked like something Rage would cook. Unfortunately, they said they don’t taste very good. DDR X2 It is revealed that Baby-Lon is currently wearing the fluffy clothes that Maho chose for him. It is also revealed that he can wear any outfit. DDR Dance Wars Bingo Party! (06/17/2013-06/30/2013) Yuni welcomed Michael to her mansion, and planned on having a welcome Dance and Bingo party. Julio said that the Bingo game had started and that he had played it with his grandmother all the time. Baby-Lon wanted to play. The player was given a bingo sheet with four random numbers. However, Julio discovered that the Bingo Party was also a dance contest. jubeat, GITADORA, DDR's Triple Journey (jubeat, GITADORA, DDRの Triple Journey) Baby-Lon is one of the main characters in the jubeat, GITADORA, DDR's Triple Journey big cross-game event with DDR 2013, GITADORA, and jubeat saucer, along with characters Otobear and Smith (from GITADORA and jubeat saucer, respectively). Each day, one of the three characters will send you a mail with a hidden hint. If you play the machine with the corresponding character (in this case, Baby-Lon's would be DDR 2013 because he is a DDR character) and do their request, you will unlock a song. Trivia *Baby-Lon is a Super Baby when he has his magical earmuffs on but turns regular when they are off. *Baby-Lon is one of the few characters to be interviewed by Rinon in her Why/What Corner section of the Japanese DanceDanceRevolution X2 website. *Baby-Lon's real name is Ronpei Babahara (場原 論平 in kanji, ばばはら ろんぺい in hiragana). *At 1'3", Baby-Lon is currently the shortest and smallest human character in the DDR series. In contrast, the shortest and smallest non-human character is PiX, appearing smaller than Baby-Lon (possibly 1'-1'1"). *Baby-Lon appears in the puzzle image that unlocks DROP on DDR X2, along with Alice and Ruby. *Baby-Lon's name is a pun on Babylon, the name of an Akkadian city-state of ancient Mesopotamia, which includes present-day countries Iraq, Syria, Turkey, and Iran. *Baby-Lon is featured in Triple Journey -TAG EDITION-'s album art, alongside GITADORA mascot Otobear and jubeat saucer character Smith. They are the main characters of the Triple Journey event. Quotes *(To himself) "Uh oh! I forgot where I was going!" *(To Zero) "What do you do to remember if you forget something important?" *(To Disco) "Blast off!" Gallery Baby-Lon_End.png|Baby-Lon in space in the end of his story. Baby img1.gif|Baby-Lon's DDR X2 outfit baby_img2.gif|Baby-Lon's Armed and Dangerous accessory. ddr-Babylon.jpg|Baby-Lon and Maho Cha_babylon_img.jpg|Baby-Lon's SuperNOVA outfit cha_babylon_img2.jpg|Baby-Lon's second outfit in SuperNOVA2 Baby-Lon X2 Cut-in 1.png|X2 Pattern A cut-in. Baby-Lon X2 Cut-in 2.png|X2 Pattern B cut-in. Baby-Lon X2 Cut-in 3.png|X2 Pattern C cut-in. BabyLoonDDREXTREME2OUTFIT.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japan Category:DDR 5thMIX Category:DDRMAX2 Category:DDR Extreme Category:DDR Extreme 2 Category:DDR SuperNOVA Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Category:DDR X Category:DDR X2 Category:DDR X3 Category:DDR Dance Wars Category:DDR 2013 Category:Triple Journey